


Hands

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Staring at Gene’s hand curled round his glass Sam felt a wave of desire. Which was ridiculous because objectively there was nothing special about Gene’s hands. But all Sam could think about what was they could make him feel.

Hands pulling him close, fingers trailing down his throat, palms rubbing against his stomach, a confident hand stroking his cock, teasing, and tormenting until he came. Then slick, probing, possessive fingers stretching him, and hands grasping his hips while Gene pounded into him.

So all it took was a glance, and Sam was hot, hard and aching for Gene once more.


End file.
